Death can't kill Love
by Sirens in the water
Summary: 'Love is one thing death can'r kill. It can't kill ours.' Spitfire. Character deaths. T for suicide and death. No, This isn't what i think happened to Arty and wally in the show. I suck at summaries. Please just read


**Wow, it's been a long time. Well I'm back! I disliked this new episode...WHERE WAS THE SPITFIRE! Any how this has been nagging me for at least a week. NO this isn't what I think happened to Artemis and Wally.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

It was a cloudy day. Swollen clouds rolled over the sky like waves on the sand. Six figures stood beside one, huge, white coffin. The lid was up, and the still faces of Artemis Crock and Wally West were exposed to the sky, eyes closed, hands intertwined. The Team was a wreck. Zatanna's head was buried in Dick's shoulder, who had tears streaming down his face. Megann was sobbing into Conner's chest, who looked like a lost puppy. Kaldur was holding Raquel close, both were fighting tears.

Flowers were thrown into the casket. Lilies, Daisies, Snapdragons, Roses, everything. People all around them had tears in their eyes or on their grief-stricken faces. Artemis' mother was seated next to Wally's aunt and uncle. Cheshire was in a nearby tree as Jade, tears running in long rivers down her Asian faces. In her hand was a book. _Alice in Wonderland _to be exact. She sobbed out quietly,

"Looks like your going to be the on watching over me now, Alice."

As the funeral for the two proceeded, people were asked to make speeches. Dick was chosen to speak for the team.

"Life is a fragile thing; it can be taken away in a single second. But love is strong; it last forever. Losing a friend is hard enough, but having another friend taken right after is even harder. What makes it worse, is the fact that these two weren't friends; they were family. They loved all of us, but they loved each other the most. I will always remember the night Artemis was taken away.

"She took the hit for Wally. She was killed by Sportsmaster. I will always remember Wally's cries' his cries of pure agony at the loss of is love. He held her until her last breath, and he promised her they'd be together again. He wasn't the same the day he died. He stared into space, blank, lost. He said nothing, but he told me to come to his room with him.

"He told me that I was like the brother he never had. He told me that love could never be broken. He told me it will never die, never ever. He said his love for Artemis was eternal. He said death couldn't keep them apart. He told me to hold onto Zatanna and never let her go. He told me to remember the good times; the little details. Remember her smile, her laugh, the sparkle in her eyes when you said, 'I love you.'

"He turned me out of his room. I heard a gunshot, and I raced back in. He was already with Artemis. In his hand was a note that said, 'Bury me with Artemis.' His love for Artemis was irreplaceable. What they had was special. A love like they had only comes around ever million years. He couldn't live without his Spitfire. I was cleaning out Wally's room, and I found his notebook. It said,

'_ Why is the dead guy always right?'_

_'Stupid Spitfire'_

_'Why can't she see it?'_

_'Blind Spitfire'_

_'Why does she do this to me?'_

_'Irritating Spitfire'_

_'Why is she so perfect?'_

_'Annoying Spitfire'_

_'Why does she notice everything?'_

_'Impossible Spitfire'_

_'Why do I love her?'_

_'Because she is a Spitfire'_

_'My Spitfire'_

"Kent Nelson told him to find his own Spitfire, and he did. If I were you I wouldn't worry about our speedster. He has his Spitfire looking after him. While we will miss them, we will see them again. They will always be with us. Right. In. Here." Dick pointed to his heart. Tears started to run down everyone's faces at his touching speech. The casket was lowered into the earth just as the rain poured out from the clouds.

Break line

Artemis and Wally looked on at their funeral. The blonde girl turned toward her companion.

"I can't believe you killed yourself. Wally, I died so you could live!" The red head took her hand and said,

"I have no life without you. Besides, who's going to call me out on my crap if your not around?" Artemis smiled at Wally. They kissed as the funeral ended. The two floated down to read their head stone. Artemis' side read,

'Artemis Crock. February 26th 1996 to October 13th 2012. A spitfire in every way. The only true lover of Wally West.'

Wally's side read,

'Wally West. November 11th 1995 to October 14th 2012. A player in every aspect. The only true lover of Artemis Crock.'

Underneath both of those inscriptions it read,

'Love is one thing death can't touckill. It can't kill ours.' The pair of apparitions smiled and floated away, into the the world beyond.

**It's just so sad! Like? Hate? Please review**


End file.
